A Knight's Magic
by Rasei
Summary: Percival has magic. This is a series on how people found out. Both almost canon, and AU. Some related and some not.
1. A Knight's Magic

**Title**: A Knight's Magic

**Chapter Title**: A Knight's Magic

**Author**: Rasei

**Summary**: Percival has magic. This is a series on how people found out. Both almost canon, and AU. Some related and some not.

**A/N:** I I always felt it would add something to the story if one of the knights had magic. It was a toss between Percival and Leon. I ended up picking Percival's, because he is the one we know less about out of the central knights in the later series. For the more canon version of the story, please check out chapter 4 of _Of Magic and Swords_. I wrote this version first, then fitted it more into canon.

* * *

Ever since he was born, his mother whispered,

"Never tell anyone about our family's magic."

It was magic that first tore his father away from the family, who rather kill himself instead of being force into Cenred's army. It was magic that saved his mother when she was almost killed by a raider. Healing magic was his family specialty after all. It was soothing to use, and that why he could never understand why people HATED magic.

"Magic is part of nature. There is no way to stomp it out."

When he was just starting to learn magic from the nearby healer at the age of ten, he learned that magic was disliked in Camelot. He swear that he would never go there, not to destroying Camelot nor helping it.

"PERCIVAL TAKE YOUR SISTER! RUN!"

When his family was slaughtered in front of him, he wanted to use his magic to kill those bandits, and the cruel king that allowed his family to die. Instead he fought to save the other villagers, to protect them, to heal them. It was then his first true friend came into his life.

"My name is Lancelot. How can I help you?"

Lancelot was kind, brave, and most of all, LOYAL. Lancelot might have been born in the Kingdom of Camelot, but had no fear of magic. When Lancelot found him over his sister's body, trying to force his magic to bring her back to life, Lancelot just offer his help. Lancelot was his sole lifeline. Lancelot saved his life in more ways than one that day.

"I have to go. A friend sent me a letter asking for help. It might be a losing fight, so I will not ask you to come."

He followed Lancelot of course. He knew if Lancelot was in his place, Lancelot would follow him. There he fought with immortal soldiers that even his magic couldn't kill. It was there he became a knight of Camelot, even after all his swearing as a child. It was there he meet Prince Arthur, and that feeling of trust that Prince Arthur will do great good for everyone. Still though he hide his magic.

"I am Sir Percival of Camelot."

Being a knight was a great deal of fun, hunting with the prince or going on grand quest. He loved being a knight and would have even loved Camelot but if not for the laws against his magic. He stopped using them, instead he focus solely on swords. Then came the Dorocha.

"Lancelot... Lancelot sacrificed himself."

Lancelot died, and the only living person that knew about his magic was gone. He took even greater care on not using the magic, but weird things happen. Branches fall when they shouldn't, arrows changing directions, and bandits dropping their weapons. He wasn't sure when his magic started acting like that, but he was sure it was himself. After all, who else was crazy enough to willing live in a place that executes sorcerers?

"King Uther is dead! He was killed by a sorcerer!"

He had hoped that when Arthur became king, magic would be free again. But alas, it didn't due to some doodling old man that accidently killed Uther instead of healing him. He hated that man, and wished that he had done the healing himself. That Arthur knew, so Arthur could have trusted him to do the job right. He mostly hated himself through for never telling anyone.

"King Arthur of Camelot is a fair man!"

The months after Arthur became king were tensed, with the growing power of Arthur's uncle. He didn't like the man, something about him remind him of a dog sniffing a well meaty bone. He watch quietly, trying to find proof that the man was betraying Arthur. He got close several times after such events as Gaius 'suppose' betrayal and the thing with the King of Cearloen. It was to bad that he didn't get the evidence in time to stop Morgana taking over Camelot.

"Long Live The TRUE KING!"

It was a bloody two weeks, but in the end Camelot was free. He was hurts, but that didn't stop him from using his magic on the heavily injured. He thought that Gaius would at least notice, but the old man never said a word. He did notice through Gaius was glaring at Merlin a lot when he healed someone. Slowly Camelot got back to shape, and everything was calm. All was well until...

"It's getting too quiet around here. Too quiet."

Minutes after Gwaine spoke, the two were captured by Morgana. Sometimes he really hates Gwaine and his mouth. They were rescued by Arthur, and a youth called Mordred. They almost forgot to grab Merlin and Merlin was pretty banged up. For the first time, he used his magic to heal Merlin. Somehow it feels right to have. Like he was always meant to use his magic on Merlin.

"Mordred! You're alive!"

The whole thing dealing with the Disir left a bad taste in his mouth. How were they suppose to know the rules? He later hears what the Disir wanted. How is Arthur suppose to choose magic when no one has shown him the good? He blames himself, maybe if he had mention that he had magic Arthur wouldn't have made that choice. Instead he tries to figure why Mordred is still alive, and why Merlin was acting like the world is going to come to an end.

"We lost another proud knight a couple of days ago, but we have our queen back."

The lost of Eylan struck him that he too could die, and that the mild training he has done the last few years is not good enough. He 'borrows' a few books from the library, and reads through them. True, they weren't of magic but still they helped. He avoids the Queen, feeling something was wrong with her. Maybe it just the reminder that Eylan was lost because of her, or maybe there is something else.

"Merlin is the poisoner. Arrest HIM."

When the Queen said, he wanted to snort. She is more likely to try to kill Arthur then Merlin. Merlin was filled with the brim with love and loyalty for Arthur, and there is no way he would try to kill Arthur. Gwaine agreed with him, and they have started a plan to save Merlin. Then Arthur was fine, and scoffed at the idea of Merlin betraying him. At least one of royals has his head on straight. Merlin was release, and everything was okay.

"Mordred has betray us all."

Every knight personally felt troubled. Even if wasn't even for a year, Mordred was one of them. Mordred wasn't only a traitor, Mordred is a sorcerer. Once again, magic proved untrustworthy to Arthur. It was magic that the druid Kara had and it was her attempted assassination on Arthur that got her killed. It was her death turned Mordred against them.

"Camlann is where we will meet Morgana's army face to face!"

The battle of Camlann was one of the worse things he ever did. There was so much blood, you would slip in it. The smells and sights of the battlefield will always haunt his dreams. He used his powers to not only heal his own wounds, but Leon's almost fatal wounds. In the end though, it was a sorcerer that saved them all. The same sorcerer that killed Uther it seemed.

"I'm going after Morgana."

When Gwaine said that, a chill went down his spin. He wanted to tell Gwaine it was a bad idea, but instead he followed Gwaine. He hoped that they would miss Morgana and find Arthur and Merlin. Maybe he could heal Arthur, maybe he could use his magic for good. Instead, they found Morgana. He tried everything he could to get out of the ropes to save Gwaine but Morgana was gone by the time.

"Gwaine... no..."

The whisper of disbelief from his own lips made him realize he was stupid. He force his magic into Gwaine like he did his sister, whispering words he hasn't used in years. Anything to save Gwaine. This was his fault, he was the one that couldn't stop Gwaine from going after Morgana. He was the one that failed Gwaine, who was barely breathing. He lost how long he spent healing Gwaine, until a voice spoke.

"Percival, you have magic?"

His eyes widen as stopped. Gwaine's eyes stared at him with surprise. Finally, he just hugs Gwaine, and nods his head. Gwaine laughed. Gwaine stood up, and shake his head.

"We need to go after Princess and Merlin. Promise me, if we catch up you will use your magic to save Arthur."

He agreed of course, and the two set off once again. They arrived after Morgana was killed by Merlin. Merlin was trying to pull Arthur to the shoreline, when they arrived. Arthur was close to death, and there was no way Merlin alone could save him. So Percival for the first time in years, willing used magic in front of people. It was just a boost really, but still...

"Does EVERYBODY I trust have magic? What about you, Gwaine?"

That was the grand total of Arthur's exhausted reaction. Gwaine laughed and said he didn't of course. The small boost was enough for Merlin to save Arthur. The four of them went back to Camelot, alive and happy but very tired. Arthur didn't lift the ban of magic right away, instead he slowly took away the punishments. Merlin, who turned out not hating magic at all but was really a warlock, was happily Arthur's manservant. All was right in the world. Until...

"Sir Percival, Sir Galahad, Sir Bors. The Cup of Life must be found."

... he was sent to find the Cup of Life with Lancelot's illegitimate son. But that is a different story.


	2. Tired

Title: A Knight's Magic

Chapter Title: Tired

Author: Rasei

Summary: Merlin was tired, very tired. Deciding to use magic on Arthur's armor, he didn't dream he would be caught. But he was…

A/N: I have about ten different reveals I'm planning to do for A Knight's Magic. If you have any prompts, please PM them to me. I don't accept prompts from reviews.

* * *

Merlin yawned as he watched the brush shining the armor. Arthur's sword was in his hand, partly cleaned. One bad thing about Arthur getting the sword from the rock was Merlin could never bring himself to cheat on cleaning it. He was tired through with the week he been having.

Arthur was having some nasty but important lords as royal guests. Through Arthur didn't show how frustrated he was in front of the guests, in private he was a terror. Merlin has lost count of the times Arthur threw something at him, which is never a good thing. especially since Arthur has largely gotten over the habit of throwing things at Merlin.

Merlin was quite happy when Arthur had toss him out of the room to polish his armor and his still new sword. Merlin felt his eyes shutting, allowing the armor to continue getting polish. Maybe if he had been more alert, he would have noticed the footsteps.

It was when his bedroom door clicked open, that Merlin realize someone was here. His eyes snapped open as the armor crashed to the ground. He stared at the large knight staring wide-eyed at him.

"Merlin... You are a sorcerer?" asked Percival, stepping in the room. Merlin open his mouth, but the words got stuck in his throat. He was doomed, he was positive. Percival was going to arrest him, and Arthur will find out. With the week Arthur had, Merlin would be lucky to have a quick death.

Percival started walking over to Merlin, but Merlin flinched. He needed to escape, somewhere to run, but he was trapped with Percival between him and the door. Merlin could use magic and escape, but he didn't want to hurt his friend.

Merlin didn't notice due to his panicky thoughts but the sword slipped. He did noticed the pain through, making him tore his eyes from the large knight to the sword. The sword had cut a shallow wound on Merlin's left hand. Merlin let out a couple of curses he learned from Gwaine.

"Let me see your hand," said Percival, from just in front of him. Merlin looked up at him, to scare to speak. Was Percival going to grab his wound when he gets dragged to the dungeons?

The large knight seemed to read his mind and sighed. Percival knelt, and reached over to take Merlin's hand.

"I would never hurt Arthur," Merlin whisper, jerking his injured hand away from Percival. Percival snorted.

"Of course. I understand what he was saying about trusting you," Percival said, with a tiny smile on his face.

"What?"

"And this explains the broken branches, bandits tripping or dropping their swords, and why you disappear sometimes. Here I thought it was my fault somehow all this time. I take it you don't go to the tavern after all. I thought it was silly that you would spend days in a tavern while you are a lightweight."

"Yes, I guess. But who did... Shit," Merlin's question was interrupted by Percival grabbing his injured arm. It hurt a lot.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn."

The words startle Merlin as much as the flicker of gold within Percival's eyes. Merlin felt his mouth opening and shutting as he stared at his friend. His friend was a sorcerer, and in the middle of Camelot.

"Do you know how stupid it is to learn magic in Camelot?" Merlin demanded. Percival just raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't learned a new spell since I moved to Camelot. I'm just using the few spells I learned from when I was a teen. What about you? Do you know how idiotic it is to use magic on the king's armor?"

"I was born with magic, and my mom thought it would be safest for me to go live with her uncle," said Merlin, staring at Percival.

"I take it that Arthur knows about your magic?" asked Percival, with a look of hope. Merlin shook his head, making Percival sigh.

"I never got up the nerve to tell him."

"I was really hoping he knew. That I could safely reveal that I have magic. I'm tired of hiding my skills and people dying from it," Percival said. Merlin nod his head.

"Who did you mean earlier?" asked Merlin. Merlin had a pretty good guess, especially by the sorrow look on Percival's face. Plus the fact that Lancelot had told him that he could trust Percival.

"Lancelot. You were the person that killed the griffon, right?"

"Yes... Lancelot said I should trust you too."

The two smile, knowing they had much to talk about. Merlin's hand felt like it did before he got cut, and their friendship was now stronger. It was a familiar shout that broke the silence.

"MERLIN!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Merlin. The King wanted you," said Percival, suddenly standing up. Merlin groaned, but stood up.

"Thank you for healing my hand." Then off Merlin went, back to chores. But somehow he didn't feel as tired as he did earlier.


End file.
